The Immortals
by Damus Daemon Dragon
Summary: What happens when two immortals fight over the same town. Apocalypse . OpheliaXOC Rated M For later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I don't own any Life and Times of Juniper Lee Characters.**

**The Immortals**

**Chapter 1**

The story begins on a dark night, with two people staring at each other. The man on the left said to the man on the right "what is with your obsession with the pitiful humans?" The man on the right said to the man on the left "I like the humans they live a peaceful existence." The man on the left said to the man on the right "Aquis you are very stubborn." Aquis looks at the man on the left and tells him "so what, I like the humans, and you hate them Salem".

Meanwhile on Earth, Juniper looks over at her boyfriend Mike and asks him how his day was going. Mike looks over at Juniper and tells her that his day could have been better. Later that day Mike and Juniper met up with Jesse and Ophelia and then they went to the park. When they got to the park they met up with Roger and Jody who were already enjoying a picnic. All of a sudden something attacked Jesse and sent him flying. Immediately Mike, Juniper, and Roger went on the defensive to try and help Jesse. When they got to were Jesse was it seemed like he was fighting an invisible monster. When Jesse told the others they immediately put on a pair of weird looking glasses, and started fighting the monster.

Meanwhile somewhere else on earth Salem was talking to a tall creature that went by the name of Loki. "Salem are you sure about this information, I mean what if your wrong" said Loki. "You worry too much" said Salem. "Sure, sure you say that now but you don't know how much power this one human has" said Loki. "Don't worry this will put a stop to her once and for all" said Salem.


	2. In The Past

**A/N: I don't own any Life and Times of Juniper Lee Characters.**

**In The Past**

**(In the Earth)**

**Aquis:** Are you sure father wanted me to be the immortal of light?

**Mother Earth:** Yes I'm sure.

**Mother Earth:** You are the only thing to stand in your brother, Salem's way.

**Salem:** What is going on here?

**Mother Earth:** Now Aquis stop your brother, stop Salem from doing any harm to the people of Earth.

**Aquis: **Right now?

**Mother Earth: **Yes.

**Salem: **No stop. What are you doing?

**Aquis: **I'm sorry brother.

**(1,000 years later)**

Aquis looks over at his brother Salem and tells him that he is sorry for what he did, but he was told to do it. Salem looks at Aquis with malice and tells him that 900 years ago he made a promise that he wouldn't try to destroy the Earth. But just like Aquis was made the immortal of light, he was the immortal of darkness. So that means even though they are brothers they will never get along.

**(2,000 years later)**

Aquis: Mother why did father have to give up his life?

Mother Earth: He did it to save the lives of all of the humans who were accidentally caught in your fights with your brother.

Salem: That doesn't make sense. Why would he do that, when all my life I was told that I was going to be the immortal of darkness?

Mother Earth: Your father didn't know that Aquis was going to be the immortal of light. Also he couldn't see into the future so he didn't see any of this coming.

Aquis: What will happen now?

Salem: I too am wondering what will happen.

Mother Earth: Well after the new king of the immortals is chosen, we will go on with our lives.

Aquis: I wonder who it will be.

**(Some years later)**

Aquis: (turns to Salem) remember your promise you made all those years ago.

Salem: (turns to Aquis) don't worry, I remember.


	3. Present Day

**Present Day**

"Thor I want you to keep an eye on my brother, Salem and Loki" said Aquis. "Why, what's wrong?" said Thor. "I don't know I just have a bad feeling" said Aquis. "Didn't Salem make a promise not to hurt the humans" said Thor. "Yes, however that doesn't mean he can't get others to do it for him" said Aquis. "I see" said Thor. "So will you do it?" asked Aquis. "Yes, should I warn the Te-Xuan-Ze" said Thor. "Not yet, I hope it doesn't come to that" said Aquis.

(Meanwhile)

"Juniper what's wrong you look pale" said Ophelia. "I'm fine I just got the weird feeling that we were being watched" said Juniper. "Now you know that's not possible, were in a room with no windows" said Jody. "She's right stop worrying, even if someone is somehow watching us you know the boys would take care of them" said Ophelia. "I know, I know but it still feels creepy" said Juniper.

"Yo Mike where are the girls at" said Roger. "Their in this room, why do you ask" said Mike. "Just curious, say where's Jesse at" said Roger. "He still had homework to do and mom said he couldn't come out until he did all of it" said Mike. "Sorry I'm late guys" said Jesse.

"Where's Ophelia at" asked Jesse. "Your girlfriend's inside with the other girls, why you have something planned" said Mike. "No I was just curious" said Jesse. "So do you know when the girls are coming out, cuz I had planned on taking Jody to a movie" said Roger. "Say Jesse when did mom say we had to be home" asked Mike. "Well she said you had to be home by 10:00 and I was allowed to stay out until 11:00 cuz I'm older" said Jesse. "Yeah by one year" said Mike.

Just then Juniper, Jody, and Ophelia came out of the room they were in. "Mike do you want to go with us and catch a movie" asked Juniper. "Sure, but I have to be home by 10:00" said Mike. "That's fine the movie ends at 9:10 so that would give us about 40 minutes alone" said Juniper. "Where's Jesse at" asked Ophelia. "I don't know, he was just here a minute ago" said Mike. "You know Jesse he's probably hiding around the corner" said Jody. "Nope I'm behind you Ophelia" said Jesse. "You jerk" said Ophelia. "Yeah but that's why you like me" said Jesse.

(Meanwhile on the other side of town)

"Did you bring the item" asked HAM Agent #1. "Yes sir" said HAM Agent #2. "Good put it over there" said HAM Agent #1. "Yes sir" said HAM Agent #2. "Now when the planets align we will be rid of all magic on the planet" said HAM Agent #1.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting lately. Also don't forget to check my polls on my profile page (it's for the item to be used in chapter 4.


End file.
